Love makes the world go round
by Liive4todayx1
Summary: A simple high school girl suddenly falls for one of the most popular guys. will his girlfriend be a problem? will she stay close to her friends? and will she get what she has always wanted? find out in Love makes the world go round.
1. Chapter 1

TRAILER:

Massie Block was just an ordinary simple girl, with her two best friends Claire and Cam. Massie has known Cam since they both were toddlers and when Claire moved to Westchester they both accepted her with open arms. Massie always knew Cam had a secret crush on Claire, she thought it was adorable. But Massie also has a secret crush on the star goalie and also the most poular guy in school Derrick Harrington, the only problem with that is his disgustingly beautiful girlfriend Dylan. And also the fact that they weren't "popular" As they enter high school Massie is tired of being an outcast and tries her best to get her, Cam and Claire a spot at table #18.

Will she get the popularity shes been dreaming of, the guy and be able to keep her two best friends?

"hey! Massie! next times try to it the ball with your hands not your face!"

Will high school be all its cracked up to be?

" Finally high school is here a fresh new start"

Will she be able to keep her secret crush a secret?

"Massie who are you staring at? dont tell me your falling for Derick Harrington."

Will the most popular guy fall for her too?

" Man face it you cant keep trying to hide it, your falling for massie block."

or do things just keep getting in the way?

"You can just back off of Derick and just kiss your dream of being little miss popular goodbye, cause i can gaurentee if you dont, you'll regret it."

_Find out for yourself in: _**Love makes the world go round. **coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND. START ALL OVER

The first day of high school, nothing to wear, and only 20 minutes left before Massie Block met up with her best friends Cam and Claire to walk to school. Westchester was full of rich people who wouldrather not take the chance of ruining a pair of their $2000 shoe collection by walking to school so they all had cheofures. But massie and her friends would rather walk than be stuck in a car with some wierd old guy driving them places. Massie liked to be different but lately she has been longing to fit in. "Massie i hope you realize you only have 15 minutes to get out the door for school," Kendra Block shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

"Okay mom i think i realize that," Massie shouted back. Finally after another five minutes of frantically searching for somthing to wear

Massie decided on the BCBG embroidered lace tunic top, her new true religion jeans, her michael kors gladiator sandals, and to top it all off her turqoise Dolce&Gabbana purse. She ran the straightner over her hair, grabbed some breakfast that was waiting for her on the table and went to go meet up with her friends.

"Hey guys, what do you think of my outfit? I barely made it in time to meet you guys. Do you think it is too mary kate meets ashley?" Massie asked both Cam and Claire.

"Ummmm Caire i think this ones all you, although Mass i dont know why you try so hard to fit in with the populars when your so good at standing out." Cam said.

Massie always knew Cam was with her 100% of the way and he supported her with whatever she chose but why didnt he get that this is what shes been wanting.

" Cam sometimes you are such a boy, i think your outfit is adorable and its so not too mary kate meets ashley," Claire replied. Massie smiled at her best friends comment she knew Claire was with her 100% too but sometimes it was easier to talk to Cam since they have known eachother forever. "Well guys are you finally ready for high school? Its here the fresh new start you have been waiting for Mass." Massie smiled to her self as Cam put his arms around the two girls and said the words she has been waiting to hear.

As Cam Claire and Massie finallly reached the place they would be spending most of their day for the next four years they couldnt believe what they saw. There were tons of people, some with mustaches actual facial hair and others with cigarettes hanging from their mouths. They were definetly out of junior high, "Wow this is it you guys," Massie said as she looked around at everyone. She spotted some people she knew from last year, but the people that really stood out were the popular group that called themselves the pretty commitee. Nobody knew how much Massie wanted to be in there not even her two best friends. Tons of boys crowded around them seeing what they were doing friday night Massie already knew that answer every friday Alicia Rivera held a sleepover, and lots of girls also crowded around them complimenting their great style or hoping they could get some of the inside gossip they exchanged for points. She heard Claire say, "Man i really hope we some of our classes together." Cam responded with a "Yeah i know."

But what really shocked massie was when she saw the tomhawks goalie, the boy she dreamed of with his arm around Dylan Marvil!! Dylans mom was the talk show host of her own tv show, and of course dylan was in TPC. Why couldnt Derrick have his tan musclar arm around her, why couldn't she be where Dylan was, she could be dating derrick harri- "Mass did you hear me?" Claire said interrupting her mental rant. "What? Yeah, every word," Massie replied still dazed. "What were you staring at?" Claire asked fallowing Massie's gaze it landed right on the most popular guy in school.."Oh god please dont tell me you falling for Derrick Harrington." Claire continued. Massie broke in a laugh and said, "Me? Fall for that? Never, you guys have nothing to worry about, trust me."

They belived her.. for now, and with that thay walked through the doors leading them to their future.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry i made this so short, this is my very first chapter and i didn't want to lose everyones interest right away. i promise ill make the mext one longer with definetly more dialogue. READ. REVIEW. SUBSCRIBE!

_out the fire amd into the fire again _

_you make me want to forget _

_and start all over _

_here i come straight out of my mind or worse _

_another chance to get burned and start all over _

_i'm gonna start all over _

_**-miley cyrus; start all over**_


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: IM YOURS

"All the freshmen are to report to the gymnasium to revieve their schedules." The secratarys voice said on the intercom. Massie, Cam and Claire all started walking that way. Massie got her schedule first, "Mass what classes did you get?" Cam asked her as he grabbed his schedule also. "Ummm, biology, math, gym, english, and history," Massie replied. "Well at least i have math and gym with you, What about you Claire?" Cam asked his other friend with a smile on his face. Claire responded with, "i have history then math and gym then after lunch its bio then finallyyyy english." Cams smile only got bigger, "No way we have all of our classes together!" Massie was very happy for Cam, being the absolute only one who knew about his major crush on Claire. She could tell Claire also liked Cam and hoped this could bring them closer together. The one minute warning bell rang causing Massie to leave as Claire and Cam walked off laughing.

First hour went by very fast and then it was time for math with her two best friends. "Heyyy mass how was your first hour?" they both said greeting her. "Oh it was allright you know same old, just watch out for mr. mecka in bio get a seat in the back to avoid getting wet." Massie said with a giggle. Once they all got into the math class most of the seats were already filled, and _"of course,"_ massie thought to herself _"__mostly all the pretty commiitee had to be in this class."_ They were all sitting in the back wispering like they had some big secret. So massie and her friends decided to sit near the front, it was better this way. Everyone listened as Miss. Doran droned on and on all about her summer and how she had to get some wierd fungus removed from her foot. "ewww, i would almost rather learn about math than hear about this," Massie said in disgust. She hated math, but this was just gross.

Math went by slowly until Miss Doran finally talked about quadratic problems for the last five minutes. Gym came next and thankfully Massie had that class with Cam and Claire too. Today their teacher said they could have a free day being the first day of school and all but tomorrow they were gonigg to get back on track. Massie and Claire grabbed a volleyball and started passing it to eachother. Cam was off somewhere playing soccer with some guy friends. Massie sighed with relief seeing noone in this class she had to worry about. uh oh scratch that, Derrick Harrington and none other than Dylan Marvil walked into class late. Massie was so busy staring at them both she must have missed that claire had just served the volleyball right towards her and of course it hit her in the face. She had hoped noone saw but one other person did..Dylan Marvil. "Hey! Massie! Next time you might want to try and hit the ball back to claire with your hands not your face!" Dylan yellled loud enough making sure the whole class heard. "Massie dont listen to her, she just wants all the attenttion for herself." Claire said placing a reassuring hand on Massie's back.

The rest of the class Massie sat with Claire and Cam talking about their plans after school to head to the mall and look at some sales. Gym was over and one more class to go until lunch where she could be with Claire and Cam. Once again when she arrived to her class most of the seats were full and there was only one seat open right in front of of course it had to be Derrick Harrington. The class started out so far so good until Mrs. Shulgon announced the partner project she was assigning today the worst part was she would be picking the partners. Luckily she started on the other side of the room, when she finally got to where Massie was sitting the only thing she heard was, " Massie i think ill pair you up with... Derrick! Yes that will be perfect maybe now Mr. Harrington you can get a better grade than you did last year. You guys just need to decide what you will be doing your invention on." She felt a tap on her shoulder and was almost to scared to turn around. "Hey Block looks like we are stuck together, now are you doing all of the project or should i hire someone to do it for us?" Massie sucked up her fear and replied saying, " Well i think we are both doing this project together unless you want me to tell the teacher who did all the work. Im sure your coach would love to hear your failing grade after that." Massie couldnt belive she just said that to him she turned around quickly and didnt let him say another word.

Once the teacher was done assigning partners she said the project would be due in 2 weeks and we should start working on it as soon as possible. Massie turned around and said to Derrick, " So are you coming to my house or should i come to yours today?"

"Uhhhh i guess ill come to yours but i have soccer practice before so you will have to stay after and wait a while." Derrick replied shocked. "Fine just meet me outside of history after 5th hour," Massie said proud of herself. "I have history fifth hour too so we can just leave uh, together," Derrick finally said. The bell rang to go to lunch and Massie hurried out of class to meet Claire and Cam. She explained that she couldnt go to the mall because of her and Derrick's project and they could go another time. The rest of the day went by as a blur until history that is. Massie made sure she got to class earlier so she actually had a choice in where she would be sitting which was nowhere near Derrick. Massie hated history so she doodled as the teacher droned on about world war 2.

Class ended and Massie walked over to Derrick, " So how long is soccer practice because we usually eat dinner around 5 and i dont know if you would want to stay."  
Massie said forgetting her new attitude towards him. "Chill Block soccer lasts till 4 and im sure i can stay till dinner, well it depends on what your having." Derrick replied with a smile on his face. Massie couldnt help but smile back as she said, "Well tuesdays are pizza night so it looks like its your lucky day that is if you like pizza."

"What kind of pizza are we talking about here?" Derrick asked still smiling. "We usually get pizza ordered from Slice of Heaven, the meat lovers." massie said hoping he somehow was a vegetarian. "Well then i guess its my lucky day." Derrick said as he winked at Massie and they both walked out of class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope its long enough, ill try to make it better next time. 

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love listen to the music _

_at the moment people dance and sing with me _

_Were just 1 big family _

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

_-__**jason mraz; im yours.**_


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: GET BACK

Massie couldn't believe it, she was gonig to be hanging out with Derrick Harrington, even though it was just a project and nothing more, but still this could be her chance! If only Dylan wasn't in the way. Derrick was on the soccer field for practice while Massie sat in the bleachers waiting for him to be done. She couldnt take her eyes off him, he was just so hot even if he was all sweaty. Massie couldnt make it obvious she was staring at him so she went through her bag pretending to try and find something interesting. When she looked up he was gone, where did he go? "BOO!" Derrick yelled sneaking up behind Massie. "AHHHH!" Massie screamed almost falling off the bleacher. Derrick started laughing. "Your actually laughing? that was sooooo not funny Harrington. what are you doing anyways?" Massie couldnt help smiling. "I had to get some water if you dont mind. although i also came here to tell you i saw you totally checking me out. but you know the waters a plus too." Derrick said fighting the urge to laugh at Massies reaction.

"Ummm why do you think i was checking you out? You know you arent the best looking guy on the team, i was staring at Josh." Massie said hoping he believed her lie. "okay im sure," Derrick said slightly hurt. "How much longer do i have to sit here? i thought you said practice was only until 4." Massie said trying to quickly change the subject. It is only till 4 its only 3:45 Block chill out. i mean come on you have 15 more minutes of checking me out, whats wrong with that?" Derrick replied with a sly grin, but before Massie could object he was runninh back on the field to his teammates. Once practice was over Derrick went to the locker room to quickly get changed when he came out Massie was standing on the field kicking a soccer ball around. "Hey Block! Are we going to work on this project or are you going to attempt to kick a ball" Derrick yelled to Massie. Massie would show him she could kick a dumb soccer ball so she kicked it right to him with her eyes closed, she didn't open them till she heard Derrick groaning. she had kicked the ball right to his face, "Oh my god! im so sorry, i didn't mean to hit you in the face. Are you okay?" Massie said actually worried he might be hurt. "Ughhhh i didn't know you could kick it that hard, but i guess its what i deserve for scaring you earlier, of course im fine, just a bruise." Derrick said still holding his eye. " Okay sorry again, but i was thinking for our invention we could invent a robot that could help you do all of your homework. does that sound okay?" Massie asked. "ew it would help you do homework? thats what we have nerds for Massie. i was thinking like something to help you with sports." Derrick replied. "Is that all you care about? sports? cause you know theres more to life than kicking a ball around to a whole bunch of other sweaty guys." Massie snapped. "Sports isn't all i care about. if you haven noticed we never talk so you shouldnt judge people before you know them, i care about girls too." Derrick laughed.

"Hahaha very funny. well i guess we better get out of here if we're ever going to decide on an invention." Massie said. "Dont forget about the pizza too, i love pizza!" Derrick replied. "I kinda realized that from earlier today at lunch, remember when you were stuffing your face with pizza 3 pieces at once." Massie said with a disgusted look. They walked to massies house and started to brainstorm ideas about their invention. "We dont acutally have to build this invention thing when we come up with one do we?" Derrick asked. "Yupp, thats like the whole point of the project, why would she want us to just come up with an idea?" Massie answered. "oh i dont know, i was just hoping i didn't have to do more work than i had to." Derrick said. Massie couldnt believe what she was hearing. "Do you seriously think that your going to be the one doing most of the work here? the only reason you get by in school is cause you pay other people to do your work for you or you copy the answers at the last minute. dont you ever want to feel like you've accomplished something on your own? i cant believe im paired up with **you**." Massie yelled.

"Just because i dont always do my homework by myself doesn't mean i haven't accomplished things. what have you accomplished? getting some good grades? you know some people have a life outside of school!" Derrick yelled back. His last comment hurt massie bad, she felt like the soccer ball had been kicked right to her stomach. She could feel some tears forming and she tried her hardest to hold them back. " I cant belive how much of a jerk you are. you know what i think we are done for today, get out." Massie stuttered. "Listen block im sorry, i didn't mean it." Derrick tried. Massie was silent, "i guess ill see you tomorrow, and im sorry again." Derrick finally said breaking the silence.

As he walked out massie's heart dropped, the day definetly didn't end as she expected it to. To get her mind off of the fight she decided to call Claire and ask her if she wanted to come over and watch a movie, but her mom answered and said she was out with Cam. So instead Massie watched the movie all by herself, a few minutes later her cell phone vibrated letting her know she got a new text.

**derrick: block im rly srry, plz forgive me. ill make it up to u: english proj., my place, popcorn. tmrrw **

**massie: fine i forgive u i guess. but it better be some really good popcorn w/ extra butter. :) **

**derrick: :) see you tmrrw. **

massie smiled to herself, it was eight at night so she decided to get ready for bed. only 20 hours till she would be hanging out with Derrick! She went downstairs to the kitchen grabbed three pieces of pizza and ate them thinking of the memory of Derrick at lunch. Soon after she kissed her parents goodnight and went to bed. She couldn't wait for tomarrow.

**Derricks POV **

after he had gotten home from massies, he decided to watch a movie. his favorite the transformers. He couldn't get the fight he had with Block out of his mind so he tried texting her: _derrick: block im rly srry, plz forgive me. ill make it up to u: english proj., my place, popcorn. tmrrw. _It took five minutes for her to text back but he was glad when she did. _massie: fine i forgive u i guess. but it better be some really good popcorn w/ extra butter. :) _he laughed at the text she sent him. he couldn't think of anything funny to say back so he replied with _derrick: :) see you tmrrw._ Massie really did look a lot prettier than last year, and she was very funny, and what was he thinking! hes dating dylan he cant have second thoughts. but he was really excited to be hanging out with massie tomorrow. still confused about his feeling derrick went to bed excited for the next day that was ahead of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well i hope everyone liked this chapter better :) i put some of derricks point of view in there cause i wanted you to not be totally clueless. ill update soon.

**READ. REVIEW. SUBSCRIBE! **

_i wanna get back to the old days _

_when the phone would ring and i knew it was you _

_i wanna talk back _

_and get yelled at_

_fight for nothing like we used to _

_-__**demi lovato; get back**_


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: DROPS OF JUPITER

The next day Massie woke up happier than usual knowing about her after schools plans with Derrick. She met up with Cam and Claire the first thing Claire asked was," So how was working on your project with Derrick?" Massie replied calmly "Well we barely got nothing done then he acted like a jerk so i kicked him out." Cam asked, "So does that mean your free today to finally go to the mall?"

"Well i would but we really have to start on this project, trust me, im working with Derrick Harrington, this could take some time." Massie answered. Claire responded, " yeah true you need all the time you can get with that one, well i guess we can always do it another day." Massie was happy knowing her friends weren't mad because she couldn't hang out again. As Massie walked to her locker she saw Derrick and Dylan kissing, was she dumb for thinking that Derrick flirted with her yesterday? was she the only one who felt anything? or did he feel it too? why was he still with her? then Massie remembered the answer, of course he was still with her she was gorgeous, in the pretty commitee and had tons of money. She walked off to her first hour kind of bummed, but she felt someone bump right into her. "Hey Block! so we're still on for after school right?" Massie answered back, "Wouldn't miss it, you have the popcorn and extra butter right?"

"Of course i even got a movie to watch, you know in case we need a break from the project." Derrick responded. Massie giggled, "sweet, cant wait. Well i guess ill see you in Gym." Derrick nodded and started to walk off, but then what surprised Massie was when he yelled down the hallway, "Looking good today block!" Massie blushed as she walked into first hour and sat down in her seat.

Gym couldn't come fast enough, today they were going to be playing soccer. _Great, _Massie thought to herself. "Blue team will be: Massie, Cam, Derrick, Olivia, Josh and Kori." Mr. Lamberti said as Massie smiled to herself, her teacher continued on. "Red team: Claire, Dylan, Michael, Layne, Tony, and Chad. The rest of you will get to play the next half." As Derrick ran over to Massie he said, "well Block looks like we're teammates, you proved you could kick a soccer ball, but can you actually play the game?"

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself," Massie said adding a wink. Derrick smiled and ran over to his other teammate and best friend, Josh. The game was on. 20 minutes and 6 points later the blue team won! Massie was proud of herself for scoring one of the points that led their team to victory. "Guess you weren't so bad after all." Derrick whispered in her ear as he walked by. Massie got chills and goosebumps feeling his breath on her ear.

Massies next hour was english. :) She was going to be the first one to say hey to Derrick today. "Hey Harrington! i just heard this rumor about you." Massie said smirking. "Oh? and what would that be Block?" Derrick replied. "I heard you have a hot study date after school." Massie said with full confidence. "hhmmm i heard that too." Derrick replied grinnig from ear to ear. OMG had Derrick Harrington just called her hot?! She smiled back and blushed as she took her seat. When the teacher walked in she said, "I hope you all have some idea what your doing for your inventions, time is ticking." Massie rolled her eyes, they still had almost two weeks. Mrs. Shulgon passed out a handout and when Massie turned around to give Derrick his he winked at her. Her heart melted, as she smiled, and she didn't stop smiling until school was over and the bell rang. "Do you have soccer practice again today?" Massie asked as she walked over towards Derrick. "Of course i have it like every day, but now that i know you check me out you dont have to try and hide it today."

Massie tried to lie again, "I told you i was staring at Josh, hes wayyy hotter than someone i know." The lying didn't work. "Oh please you know you love my butt." Derrick said as he shaked it. "Derrick? Are you having soccer finals flashback?" Massie said remembering last years finals. "ummmm no." Derrick answered confused. "Cause you seem a little desperate to score!" Massie said smiling. "WowBlock, that hurt, right in the heart. But ill get you back" Derrick said returning the smile. As they walked off to the soccer field they started talking more and more. "Well i have to go get changed but ill see you on the bleachers checking me out." Derrick said running into the locker room. Massie walked over to the bleachers and sat down. She pulled out a book trying to distract herself so she wouldn't have to hear Derricks jokes about her checking him out. But when he ran out of the locker room out on the field Massie constantly found herself peeking over the book to stare at number 12, Derrick! He caught her looking a few times and shook his butt, Massie cracked up from the stands. Practice went by a lot quicker today, was it because Massie actually had something to do looking at Derrick? When Derrick was done changing in the locker room him and Hassie started to walk out of the building until someone started calling his name.

"Derrick! Derrick!" Dylan Marvil yelled while running towards him and Massie. Derrick stopped and turned around. "Hey babe, did you just get out of cheerleading practice?"

"yeah, it was so great! i got to lead the whole team today." Dylans eyes shot over to Massie with suspicion. "wow! i didn't even notice you were here! umm Derry what are you doing with **her**?!" Dylan spat. "oh Massie? i told you earlier that me and her are working on a project for english its worth like half of our grade," Derrick answered. "Oh i guess it must have slipped my mind, well my moms here. do you want a ride Derry?" Dylan asked sweetly. "No me and Block are gonna walk to my house, its just a few streets over." Derrick replied. "Okay baby, well be sure to call me laterr! love ya." Then Massie just stood there awkwardly as Dylan and Derrick kissed. It wasn't just a little peck either, it lasted over 10 seconds. When it was finally over Dylan waved goodbye and ran to her moms car.

Massie and Derrick just stood there in silence for a while until Massie couldn't take it anymore. " So how long have you and Dylan been going out?" Massie asked. "Oh we just have been dating for about a month now." Derrick replied with a blank face. "Oh well i guess thats cool, she seems to really like you." Massie said hoping to get some kind of answer like, she does i dont im really in love with you! But hoping was for dreamers. Instead Derrick replied with " Yeah shes cool, we just dont have a lot in common though, she hates sports and i hate shopping. So i really dont know." Derricks answer was all she needed to make her happy again. Massie gasped. "What?" Derrick asked. "I just thought of the perfect nickname for you!" Massie said happily. "Oh please dont you start calling me Derry too, i hate that name." Derrick said sounding like a whiny five year old. "Trust me, its not that. That name makes you sound like you still sleep in a crib, How about Derrington?" Massie said. "hmmmm, Derrington. It has a ring to it. Wanna know what sounds better?" Derrick said blushing. "Whats that?" Massie asked. "Block and Derrington," Derrick answered staring at the ground.

Had Derrick just said they would be cute together? Or was Massie just reading into things again?

**Derrick POV **

"Block and Derrington," Derrick answered looking at his feet too afraid to see Massies reaction. Each minute he spent more time with her, the more he started to fall for Massie Block. Was she feeling the same way? Was Dylan worth giving up? Not thinking straight Derrick turned to face Massie, he grabbed her hand and just went with the moment. He kissed her, It felt nothing like the kiss with Dylan felt. Derrick got this fluttery feeling when he kissed Massie, Dylan just felt dry no feeling at all. Massie and him kissed for about 20 seconds then Massie pulled away. Did he do it right? Too much toungue? Not enough feeling for her? Derrick started to pannick until Massie said," You dont how long i have been waiting for you to do that." She smiled staring at him with that cute little face of hers then this time she kissed him. Derrick didn't even care if Dylan drove by and saw everything, he definetly has fallen for Massie. Still kissing her, Derrick thought of what could be in the future. Two words, two perfect people that could make one happy couple. Block and Derrington.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omg, they kissed! :) finalllyyy. lol if you guys think im moving too fast just tell me. Im not going to update until i get at least 5 more reviews, so tell your friends to read my story! hope you liked it! This story was dedicated to my lovely cousin Kristina.

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

Tell me did you fall for a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

**-drops of jupiter; **_**train.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

okayy i know you guys are waiting for me to update my story but i really didn't want to update till i got 5 more reviewws. and i realllyy want to update soo all i need are 2 more reviews and you can finally see what will happen next. i love all of you that take the time to read my story and i want more people to read it, so tell your _friends, _**family, **or even your dog. i could honestly not caree! please dont hate me after this sorry again guys. Love you lots.

SHOUT OUT to all the people that watch harpers island! its like my new favorite show. :) but im sad they moved it to saturdays. well anywayss.

**READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: SAY

At Derricks house.

On the walk to Derricks house Massie and him talked about their interests and their favorite things not mentioning what had just happened a few minutes earlier. When they finally entered Derricks house Massie couldn't belive how clean it was compared to how sloppy he was at school, she was scared to see his room though. The house seemed quiet and like noone was home. "where is everyone?" Massie asked, "I think its just us and my sister is prolly in her room studying, as usual," Derrick responded. "I didn't know you had a sister, how come you never talk about her?" Massie said. "ummmm she is a lot different than me, she actually cares about her grades and all that stuff, she gets straight A's and shes a little 5th grader. Its not something i would like to brag about to my friends considereing my straight D's." Derrick replied. "Really? if i had a little sister that smart i would use her to do all my homework." Massie said with a giggle. "Wow Block i never thought you would do something like that. I like it." Massie loved the way Derrick called her Block and she loved being with him, she definetly could get used to this. "Well you wanna know what i like?" Massie said with a grin. "Whats that?" Derrick said. "I like you." Massie said as she leaned in to give Derrick a kiss he made no attempt to stop her and when their lips touched Massie felt an electric shock rush through her body. The kiss lasted about 20 seconds before Derrick pulled back for air. "I like you too, but idk because i have a girlfriend and everything." Derrick said. "Yeah i know what you mean" Massie replied. "Well we better get started on this project if i want at least one A." Derrick said.

They worked on the project for at least 2 hours until Mandy, Derricks sister interrupted them. "Hey Derrick! Is this your new girlfriend? what happened to Dylan? Whats her name? I think shes pretty! What are you guys doing? Can i help?" Mandy asked. "Ugh Mandy we are busy doing our english project for school, This is Massie, she is not my girlfriend, nothing happened to Dylan, and NO YOU CANNOT HELP!" Derrick yellled. "Well sorrrrrrrryyyyyy, mom said she is going to be home in about an hour so we have to order some dinner. Bye Massie!" Mandy stated as she walked out of the room. "You see why i dont like talking about her to my friends. Shes such a pain." Derrick said. "I think shes adorable, i wish i had a little sister or brother, your really lucky!" Massie replied. "Yeah the only lucky part is she is mostly always in her room studying." Derrick said laughing. Massie smacked his arm. "I can't belive you, your totally going to regret saying that."

"Ha yeah doubt it, so do youu want to stay for dinner and help me pick upp soome foood or do you want me to walk you home?" Derrick asked. "Ill stay for dinner if i can, don't forget you still owe me a movie and popcorn with extra butter." Massie said. "Oh yeah i almost forgot, what would i do without you Block?" Derrick said with a chuckle. "I have no idea." Massie said blankly with the vision of Dylans face popping in her head. "whats wrong? Derrick asked. "Oh nothing just remembering how much hoomework i have." Massie said making up an exscuse. "You sure you dont want me to take you home so yoou can get it done?" Derrick asked concerned. Was he trying to get rid of her? Did he really want her to stay for dinner? Massie blocked those thoughts out of her head and said, "Yeah im sure ill just get it done when i get home, so what kind of food are we going to eat?"

They ended up going to get some McDonalds, Massie got a double cheeseburger, fries and a coke. Derrick chose #1 the BIG mac, fries, mountain dew and finally a parfait. They got his mom and sister 2 Chicken wraps and parfaits. On the way home Massie decided to turn on the radio to her favorite station 96.3 WDVD, her favorite song by Kelly Clarkson was on so she decided to sing along. "Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly. My life Would suck without you!"

"Wow block i never knew you had such vocal skills, you should totally go on american idol." Derrick said sarcastically. "Oh thanks, i would love to hear you sing" Massie snapped back. When they got home with the dinner Derrick's moms car was already in the driveway. They got out of the car and walked through the door to bring dinner in. "Hey mom how was work?" Derrick asked. "It was long and tiring but its like that everyday, who is your friend?" Derrick's mom asked. "Oh this is massie shes my partner for the english prooject we have, i invited her to stay for dinner too." Derrick said smiling. "Well i think that was lovely of you Derry, Nice to meet you Massie, oh wait is this the girl you-" Derricks mom was cut off by Derrick who gave his mom a total stare down. "Its very nice to meet you massie" Derricks mom said with a warm smile. "Its nice to meet you too Miss. Harrington." Massie said returning the smile.

They ate dinner and finally it was time for Derrick to walk Massie home. "Thanks for having me over for dinner, so when do you want to work on the project next?" Massie asked. "Well i have no practice tomorrow, so how about tomorrow? maybe your place cause my mom has a book club meeting." Derrick responded. "Okay that sounds good to me. I cant wait" Massie said smiling almost to much. When they got to Massie's house finally they both just stoof there on her porch for a while talking. When Massie finally decided it was time to go inside there was nothing left o say that is until Derrick started to lean in, Massie leaned also. _His lips are so soft _Massie thought as she was kissing him. That was the only thing she could think of her head and stomach were too full of butterflies. And Massie definetly didnt know what else to think when she saw someone standing on her lawn staring at her and Derrick. "What the hell are you doing!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow its definetly been a long time, but im back guys lol. sorry it took me so long, i will definetly update tomorrow. pinky promise. Sorry it was so short, Thursday is my night that all my shows are on :) **READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE :) **

**This chapter is also dedicate to my cousin, tina you are stong! **

_"Have no fear For giving in _

_Have no fear for giving over _

_you know better that in the end _

_its better to say too much _

_than have to say what you need to say again _

_even if your hands are shaking _

_and you faith is broken _

_even as the eyes are closing _

_do it with your heart wide open...wide..." _

_Say;__**John Mayer**_


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: PICTURES OF YOU

"What the hell are you doing?" The beautiful spanish girl from the Pretty Comittee said. Derrick jumped back just as startled as Alicia was."Ummmm, its not what it looks like." Derrick said. "Not what it looks like? Well it sure looks to me like you were lip locking with some girl other than my best friend, oh you just wait, ill get at least 2000 gossip points for this!" Alicia yelled. "Please Alicia you have to understand i wasn't cheating on Dylan, me and Massie were just working on our project." Derrick replied frantically. "Well unless your project is on swapping spit then you definetly will have some explaining to do." Alicia snapped back. "Alicia you have to understand it was only a one time thing and it really meant nothing, dont hurt Derrick for this." Massie said jumping in the conversation. "Oh please do you awnestly think Dylan would be mad at Derrick and ty to hurt him? This isn't the 19th century, news flash you better watch your back cause you'll be the one she hurts!" Alicia said. "Is that a threat?" Massie asked. "NO! its a promise." Alicia answered with a devious grin on her face, then she ran away down the street.

"Oh god what have i done? Derrick im sooo sorry, i never meant for any of that to happen." Massie said hoping he wasn't mad. "Massie you weren't the only one involved in the kiss, its not just your fault. I should have never done that to Dylan. Sorry Massie, i have to go, ill see you around," Derrick said with a somewhat confused look on his face. Massie walked inside her house and she never felt so sad, worried, and scared all at the same time. She couldn't think straight so Massie decided she would just go to bed hoping when she woke up in the morning it wiill all be okay... When she woke up in the morning she dreaded getting ready for school knowing that something bad was really going to happen today. She also hadn't spoken to Cam and Claire in at least 2 days, what would they think when they heard the news? Massie justt thought of faking sick but then she remembered she would have to face it sooner or later, and come on there was Abner Double Day school if worse came to worse. She ran downstaiirs eating her breakfast and ran out the door to meet her friends. "Hey Mass, we havent talked to you in a while, how have you been?" Claire said with a friendly smile. "I have bbeen pretty good but theres something i have to tell you guys before you hear it from the rest of the school, promise you won't be mad." Massie said scared. "Ummm ok..we promise, what is it?" Cam asked. "Okay, well you know how i have been working with Derrick Harrington for that dumb english project, Well we were hanging out yesterday and everything and i stayed for dinner with his mom and sister and after he walked me home and one thing led to another and we kinda kissed, but this is the worst part someone saw us. Alicia Rivera and now shes going to tell Dylan everything and im going to be dead by the end of the day." Massie said out of breath from her long story. "OMG MASS!" Claire yelled. "What? please tell me you dont hate me. im sorry i didn't tell you guys soooner." Massie said quickly. "Of course i dont hate you, i was only say OMG because it was about time you guys kissed, you have liked him since like 3rd grade, and dont worry tooo much about Dylan we got your back." Claire reassuring her. "Yeah if she does anyhing to yoou, i will totally hit her with my soccer ball and mess up her nose job." Cam said laughing. "Thanks guys, i knew you would be there for me, but let me tell you im kinda freaking out here." Massie said half smiling.

When the three friends finally arrived at BOCD nothing looked out of the ordinary. The Pretty Commitee was still standing in the same spot as usual recieving compliments from jealous girls and stares from gawking guys. Derrick had his arm around Dylan and all seemed right with the world. Massie walked quickly trying to pass them without being noticed keeping her head down. She made it all the way to her locker, until she smelled the scent of Angel purfume close by. Alicia rivera was soon standing by Massie's side. "Listen i haven't told Dylan about anything yet, but you just wait. Remember i said to watch your back." Alicia said walking away. Massie stood at her locker speechless. Dylan didn't know yet. when would she find out? what would she do then? Massie could always go in disguise. Cam and claire were soon at her side seeing her shocked reaction from Alicia's quick visit. "Mass what did the bitch say?" Claire asked. "She said didn't doesn't know about anyhting yet, but she will and i better watch my back! oh god you guys this is going to be bad." Massie said freaking out. "Massie calm down, you have us remember?" Cam said suddenly making her feel better, he always knew how to. "Yeah i know but you guys are only in like two of my classes what about the other like 5!" Massie said. "Well isnt she like only in one of your classes? and you could just not walk around the halls and go straight to class if your so worried." Claire said. "Yeah i know, i think i will, well i better go before she sees me." Massie said as she walked quickly down the hall.

Massies morning went by pretty smoothly. She had gotten 3 compliments on her outfit she was wearing and then it was time for gym. _Oh great_ she thought. She had Claire, Cam, Dylan Derrick and herself all in that class. Something was bound to happen, or maybe Dylan was still clueless to what happend. She walked in to class with her friends. today they were going to be playing volleyball, Massies favorite sport. Maybe it was a good sign. They partnered up and started hitting the ball back and forth until she saw a ball rooll towards her foot, there was a note taped to it. Massie took the note off, and slowly read what it said. I think Dylan is still clueless about last night, are we still on for after school? -D Massie folded the note back up and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked to where Derrick was and caught his eye. She nodded silently answering his question. They continued to pass the volleyball back and forth until the gym teacher blew his whisle and class was over. The rest of the day went quickly and quietly and the bell rang sounding the end of school.

Massie went to her locker and quickly put in her combo trying to hurry and catch Derrick. When she opened her locker sh grabbed her books and ran to thhe soccer field. Derrick was talking to Dylan, "Derry wanna hang out after practice?" Dyland asked sweetly. "Sorry babe im hanging out with Massie to work on our project." Derrick answered. "Why do you always hang out with that loser? are you cheating on me?!" Dylan yelled accusing Derrick. "No why woould you even say that?" Derrick asked wondering if she somehow found out. "Idk, you just always spend so much time toogether, hey wanna play truth or dare?" Dylan said as she saw Massie walking towards them. "ummmmm sure i pick Dare." Derrick answered kinda confused. "Okay you have to be mean to the nnext peson that says hey to yoou noo matter what." Dylan said smiling evily. "okay that should be easy." Derrick said chuckling at the dumb dare. "Hey!" Massie said as she walked up bbehind Derrick. Suddenly Derricks eyes widened and he muttered something as he turned around to face her. "Whats up?" Massie tred again. "Why are you talking to me?! Your just some dumb loser, go get a life and stop fallowing me so much." Derrick snapped to her noticing Dylan was loving Massies pain too much. "Why are you being so mean?" Massie asked almost on the verge of tears. "Im speaking the truth just leave me and Dylan alone you can do the stupid project yourself." Derrick said knowing he had gone too far. "Fine! i will. i hope i never have to talk to you again. i hate you!" Massie yelled as she ran off crying. What had he done!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okay this chapter is longer, no cliffy at the end. But lots of drama. :) i promised you guys an update today so here it is. ill prolly update tomorrow or the day after.** READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE. :) **

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be _

_-pictures of you; __**the last goodnight**_


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: DONT FORGET

Massie's POV

Massie tried to hold back her tears till she made her way to the girls bathroom but she felt them spilling out of her eyes after she heard herself tell Derrick she hated him. She honestly could never hate Derrick, she loved him. But what he did to her was cruel, in more ways than one. Hadn't they just kissed like last night? Did Dylan make him do it to get revenge? Or did he really mean every word? Massie didn't know if she would accept any apology from him even if there was one. Somehow she knew he could never do the project himself but another part of her thought he would forget about her and move onto his happy relationship with Dylan. Once she reached the girls bathroom she swung the door openn and peeked inside making sure it was empty just the way she wanted it so she could cry some more in peace.

Derrick's POV

Had he just really said those words to Massie? Derrick couldn't belive the words that came out of his mouth as Massie stared at him like he was some kind of animal, and the whole time his girlfriend stood and watched as she smiled to herself proud with joy. He wondered to himself if Dylan saw Massie coming behind him and knew she would be the next to say hey. "Dylan did you know Massie was coming my way and that she would be the next to say hey?" He heard himself asking her out loud. "Maybe i did maybe i didn't, what does it matter to you? Everything you just said to her was all true." Dylan said.

"No not at all Massie is not only my partner she is now one of my friends and i cant belive you would want to hurt her intentionaly just because you got a little jealous!" Derrick yelled. "Derry you thought i was jealous of that pathetic loser? Wow you hanging out with her makes you sound so much more dumb these days." Dylan said. "Massie is not a pathetic loser! Shes a fun person to be around, a lot more fun than you have been lately!" Derrick said getting mad. "Your actually defending her? What do you have a little crush on her too? Cause that would be halarious." Dylan replied almost laughing. Derrick being the idiot he was assumed Dylan found out about the kiss and decided to bring that up. "Just becasue i kissed her once doesn't give you the right to hurt her! I cant belive you would stoop that low, but instead you just hurt yourself." Derrick shot back. Dylan looked furious, she had found out about the kiss, hadn't she? "YOU KISSED HER?!" Dylan screamed at him. "I thought you already knew about that, im surprised Alicia hadn't told you yet, It happened only 2 or 3 times and im truly sorry." Derrick said almost meaning it. "Your sorry? Thats the best you can come up with? You should be at my side begging for forgiveness with flowers and chocolate." Dylan said. "Look i said i was sorry and if you can't accept it then thats your problem, but i know one things for sure im done being pushed around by you." Derrick said

"Your done? Derry i forgive you and forget just this one time but it better not happen again, but that bitch Massie has another thing coming for her!" Dylan saiid returning to herself. "See! this is why im done Dylan, somehow you can forgive me but you can't just forget about torturiing Massie. This is why it time for us to be over, i have tried to be a good boyfriend but everything i do is wrong and now you want to hurt my friends so goodbye Dylan im going to find my FRIEND Massie." Derrick said running off leaving a shocked alpha standing alone. As Derrick ran to the bathrom he saw Massie run into he called her name and knocked on the door hoping he wasn't making a fool out of himself if she wasn't in there.

Massie's POV

When she was done crying Massie walked over to the sink to splash some water on her face just as she had turned on the water she heard her name being called by a farmiliar voice and someone knocking on the door. It was Derrick. She continued to try and ignore him and washed her tear stained face off with cool water, she then patted it dry with some paper towel and walked out of the bathroom not acknowledging Derrick standing by the door. "Massie! Massie please just listen to me for one minute, please you have to hear me out." Derrick pleaded. "Why should i?" Massie asked still walking away. "Just stop for one minute Block and let me explain myself." Derrick said almost begging. When Massie heard him call her Block she decided to give him one chance to explain. "Fine you have two minutes." Massie said waiting. "Okay so me and Dylan were talking and she asked me if i wanted to play truth or dare so i said sure and i picked dare, for my dare i had to be super mean to the next person that said hey to me and that person happened to be you." Derrick said hoping he would forgive her. "Wow, it was just a dare. You didn't even have to do it, thats so dumb." Massie said as she started to walk away again. Derrick grabbed her arm, "Mass, i yelled at Dylan after and she knew you were coming behind me the whole time, and i told her about the kiss being dumb i thought she already knew, and she went crazy and said she was going to get you. So i told her how stupid she was and i broke up with her." Derrick said looking at his feet.

"You did? Why would you break up with her i thought you really liked her." Massie said happy he broke up with her. "Thats what everyone thought but remember when i said we had nothing in common and i was tired her of trying to get back at so many people and done with all her drama. And i think i kinda like someone else and i reallllllyyyy hope you forgive me." Derrick said hopeful. "Well you have to tell me about this girl you kinda like and maybe ill forgive you." Massie said also smiling now. "Well she has brown hair, auburn eyes, shes very funny, goes to our school, and actually she looks just like you and as a matter of fact im looking right at her." Derrick said with a huge grin. Massie turned around to make sure he was talking about her. She giggled and said, "I like you too dont worry, and yes i totally forgive you." With that Derrick leaned and so did Massie, then finally their lips touched and they both felt that electric shock called _love_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I think that was a very happy ending. :) ill prolly update tomorrow morning also you guys have to check out my cousins new story, its called LOVE ME HATE ME.

**READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE! :)**

_Did you forget thay i was even alive _

_did you forget everything we ever had _

_did you forget _

_did you foget _

_about me _

_**dont forget; demi lovato**_


	10. Chapter 10

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: HEY JEALOSY

**Dylan's POV **

As Dylan stood in the same place she had been in when Derrick left her to go find that loser he called his friend she finally got back to normal and it was time to take action, she pulled out her Blackberry Storm and made a very important call. She wasn't going to let Massie steal her boyfriend or anything else. When she heard the other person on the line pick up she smiled to herself. "Hello?" The mystery man asked. "Hey Blake my name is Dylan Marvil and i happen to know a few things about Miss Massie Block i think you would be very happy to hear." Dylan said regaining power.

**Massie's POV **

As Massie's lips were still pressed to Derrick's, she kept thinking about how if someone told her she would be kissing the boy of her dreams a few days ago she would have laughed right in their face. Massie pulled apart first and finally said giggling, "This is such a hallmark moment!"

"Ha yeah, so what do you say we get out of here so i can take you to Cheeseburger Paradise," Derrick asked. "That would be great, i love cheeseburgers but i love spending time with you way more." Massie said. They started walking off to Derrick's car, They both got in blasted the radio and drove off to their destination.

When they got to Cheeseburger Paradise, they got a table and Derrick said," So do you still want to go to your house to work on our project after this?"

"Of course i would, we still have so much work to do, so what do you think is going to happen at school tomorrow?" Massie asked somewhat still worried about Dylan. "Well i think Dylan won't do anything if thats what you mean. I think she finally got the hint she can't have everything she wants." Derrick replied. Derrick was wrong, wayyyyy wrong.

Enter Blake. **Blake's POV **

(This is just a little info on Blake so you guys know a few things about him)

Blake: Hawt, Hawt, Hawt. Happens to be Massie's ex- boyfriend and still has not gotten over her. He used to be very abusive but after months of therapy he has been known as "changed." After getting a call from a girl he never met, Dylan Marvil, he had packed his bags and headed back to Westchester to find Massie. Will he be enough to break Massie and Derrick? Or could he make their bond stronger?

"Hello?" Blake asked after recieving a call from a number he had never heard of. "Hey Blake my name is Dylan Marvil and i happen to know a few things about Miss Massie Block i think you would be very happy to hear." The mystey girl now known as Dylan to him said. "Massie Block? My old girlfriend? I haven't heard of her or seen her in about 2 years. What do you need to tell me?" Blake said suddenly curious. "Well how about if you make a trip to Westchester so we can talk in person." Dylan said hoping he would say yes. "Ummm okay, if i have to i will. I'll call you when i'm on my way, bye Dylan" Blake said hanging up his phone. Normally he wouldn't be the guy to travel 200 miles for any girl. But this was Massie Block, his ex and the girl he was still in love with. He packed his bags quickly told his mom he would be taking a month trip to visit his cousins in Boston and headed off to his car.

Speeding down the express way eager to see Massie, he called Dylan back and told her he was on his way, after hearing this Dylan said she couldn't wait to see him, He definetly couldn't wait to see Massie.

**At Massie's House **

After eating at Cheeseburger Paradise Massie and Derrick drove to Massie's house so they both could start working on their project that was due in a week and a half. They walked into Massie's house, noone seemed to be home so they both headed up to Massie's room. "Wow Block im in your room when noone is home and we have to work on a project, wouldn't you rather do something more fun?" Derrick asked adding a wink. "Hmmmm Derrick your a perv and we really have to get working on this project but i do have one surprise for you." Massie said smiling. Before Derrick could say another word Massie jammed her lips on Derrick's and they stayed like that for 30 seconds. "Block you should give me more of your surprises more often." Derrick said. "Ha ha, theres more where that came from if you behave." Massie said smacking Derrick's butt. She couldn't believe her confidence when she was around him. "Well actually Mass i have a surprise for you too." Derrick said suddenly looking nervous. "What is it?" Massie asked.

"Well i know its sort of sudden and everything but i like you a lot and i love hanging out with you too. Your funny, nice, and really gorgeous. And ill prolly totally feel like an idiot if you say no but-" Massie cut him off saying," Derrick i would love to be your girlfriend, i feel the exact same way about you, and actually i have felt this way since third grade when you stole my crayon." Massie said laughing. Derrick laughed too and all of a sudden he got this big grin on his face and with that he hugged Massie and never wanted to let her go. (aweeeee)

**With Dylan and Blake **

After Blake arrrived at Dylan's house she told him her plan and he seemed to go for it. Who wouldn't? He got the girl, she got her boyfriend back! All would be right with the world. And it would start tomorrow after Blake enrolls at BOCD where Massie, Derrick and Dylan all go to school. "So you know the plan, right?" Dylan asked. "Oh yeah i got it, i really hope it works." Blake said excited for what would happen tomorrow at his brand new school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay this chappy (cutest new word my cousin made up :)) is kinda short buttt lottsssss and lotss of drama is going to happen in the next one so its all worth it! Sorry if there are typos please read my cousins new story LOVE ME HATE ME and be sure to review. Happy Mothers Day to all. School starts again tomorrow so i might not get the next chapter out for a while but if your lucky it might be out tonite :) **READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE! :) **

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found to take it's place

Hey jealousy  
Hey jealousy  
Hey Jealousy  
Hey Jealousy

-**Hey Jealosy; Gin blossoms**


	11. Chapter 11

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: WELCOME TO THE CLUB NOW

**The next day of school. **

Massie Block woke up to her black pug, Bean licking her ear, she glanced at the clock and it looked like it said 7:20. _OhmyyyGoshhh_ Massie thought. She still had to shower and look perfect today cause today would be the first day her and Derrick Harrington went public as an actual couple. she wondered if people would be saying bad or good things about how cute they were. But the biggest thing on her mind was the five letter word that should be the definition of _bitch_. And that one word would be Dylan. Finally getting out of bed Massie walked downstairs and told her mom she might be running a little late today and told her mom to let their driver know he would be driviing her today. Massie hadn't been driven by the driver, Issac since she was in 5th grade. Later, she hopped in the shower and turned on her Showerbg radio. The first song that cam on was: Poker Face by lady gaga, she started to sing along as she deep conditioned her hair. After her shower Massie padded over to her favorite place, her lighted vanity. She applied her MAC make-up taking her time and decided to try something new today and spiral curl her hair. Done with that she walked to her walk in closet and picke out the perfect outfit. She decided on wearing her new white embroidered BCBG sleeveless dress. She matched her gold jewelrry ith it and then decided on her Marc Jacobs flips flops with flowers. Once she knew she looked good enough Massie headed out the door after kissing her mom goodbye and walked down the driveway to meet Issac. It was exactly 8:27, it only took her an hour and 7 minutes to get ready.

After Issac dropped her off in front of the school she grabbed her gold coach purse and headed for the main doors. She walked into the office to check in and noticed an unfarmiliar body recieving his new class schedule. Massie thought _it must be a new student. _When he turned around Massie couldn't believe what she saw! Was that Blake Pennington? She gasped softly and looked at her feet hoping he wouldn't recognize her. The secratery gave Massie her pass to class and Massie darted out of the main office down the hallway. She could tell Blake was right behind her. "Massie? is that you?" The farmiliar voice asked. Massie turned around slowly and answered, "Blake? o-oh hhey."

"How have you been?" Blake asked touching her arm lightly. Massie jerked her arm away. How dare he even try touching her after all he had done to her. She was shocked he even tried talking to her again. "I've been just fine." Massie said quickly walking away and not stopping when he heard him run after her. Luckily her class was just a few steps away. "Whats wrong? Are you shocked to see me? Cause im thrilled to see you again." Blake said smirking. Massie walked in her classroom with disgust. Luckily it was her math class, with Claire and Cam. Uh oh, they didn't know abouther and Derrick and they probably heard it already from about half the school. She didn't know if they would be mad or happy for her. When they both saw Massie walk in they smiled at her and didn't look mad at all. Massie gave her pass to the teacher and sat down next to her friends. They looked like reporters hungry for the inside scoop. "MASSIE!" claire whisper screeched. "Yeah?" Massie asked innocently. "How could you not tell us you are dating the star goalie Derrick? We were only just a phone call away." Claire asked smiling. "Sorry guys, really i am. I just was hanging out with him all day yesterday and didn't have my phone on me and then i was late to school today and i really have to talk to you guys about something important." Massie explained wondering how she should bring up the blake issue. "Okay first you have to tell us every detail about you and Derrick how did he ask you out?" Claire asked waiting anxiously for Massie to answer.

As Massie told them every detail to what had happened yesterday they just sat there smiling at Massie waiting for her to go on. After telling them about her day yesterday she decided to tell them about who she encountered in the main office. "Okay guys what i'm about to tell you is really important, and actually i'm kind of scared." Massie said nervously. "Mass, what is it? You look really worried, what could be that bad?" Cam asked knowing she rarely ever got nervous. "Someone is enrolled at this school, he came back." Massie said staring into space. "Who's back?" Claire asked. "Blake Pennington." Massie said. "What?! Didn't you get a restraining order against him?" Cam said sounding furious now. "I did but once he was done with his couseling the judge said that he had changed so they took the restraining order off."

"Massie, you'll be okay if he ever lays a hand on you ill break it, what he did to you was horrible you were in the hospital for 3 days we would never let that happen to you again." Cam said trying to calm her. "Did he see you?" Claire asked. "Yeah in the office when i was giving the secratery my pass, he tried talking to me too." Massie said. "Well now you not only have us you have Derrick to protect you too." Cam tried. Massie smiled to herself when she heard her friend say Derrick's name. She didn't know why his name had that effect on her. "Yeah you guys are right, ill be fine." Massie said standing up as the bell rang ending their second hour. "Hey guys im going to meet Derrick at his locker ill catch you guys later in gym." Massie said walking away. "Okay Mass, oh btw love your outfit!" Claire yelled down the hall.

Massie saw Derrick at his locker, and man did he look good. She ran up quietly behind him and covered his eyes with her hands as she said, "Heyyyy Derrykins!"

"haha, What happened to Derrington? I liked that name so much better." Derrick said smiling.

"Okay Derrington whats up?" Massie asked sweetly. "Nothing really, how about you babe? Where were you this morning? i missed you!" Derrick replied with a smile. "Well i woke up reallly late and i missed you too!" Massie said throwing her arms around him bringing him in for a hug, she looked up to his gorgeous brown eyes and kissed him passionately he kissed her right back and Massie smiled in her head knowing her wish had finally come true. When she pulled apart for air she saw out of the corner of her eye two people watching her and Derrick's PDA a little too closely. It was none other than Dylan but what shocked her was the boy that was standing next to her, Blake. He was looking from her to Derrick not believing what he saw. Her and Derrick then walked hand in hand on their way to gym class, right behind her were two very sespicious people. Massie and Derrick talked about how his morning was going and how many people came up to him asking about the new couple. She heard Dylan laugh a little too loud at something that probably was not very funny and they kept walking. Making their way into Gym class Massie saw that people had been paired off into twos passing soccer balls to eachother. She saw her friends glaring at Blake as they all walked in. Cam and Claire had been paired up by the gym teacher, Mr. Lamberti. As Mr. Lamberti walked over to where the four were standing he said, "Nice of you to finally join us, i am going to pair you up into partners so you all can learn a little bit morre about soccer." Massie hoped she could be paired up with Derrick. "hmmmm who are you?" Mr. Lamberti asked the new boy Blake. "Im Blake, i just transsferred here today." Blake replied.

"Okay well i think ill pair you up with Derrick today since he probably knows the most about soccer in this class. And Dylan ill pair you up with Massie." Mr. Lamberti said. Ha Massie just gone deaf or had he just paired her up with Dylan Marvil. She couldn't belive what she just heard, as she walked up to the gym teacher she said " Im sorry Mr. Lamberti me and dylan aren't getting along very well at the moment so could i be paired up with someone else?"

"Okay then your paired up with him," Mr. Lamberti said pointing right to Blake Pennington.

"Ummmm that might not work either." Massie tried. "Well im sorry but you have to be able to get along with him, i mean he's new he hasn't had time to cause drama. My decision is final" Mr. Lamberti said. Why did Massie always have to make things worse? Now Derrick was with his ex Dylan and Massie was stuck with Blake. "Looks like its you and me, Mass." Blake said smiling at her. Massie barely heard him, her ears were ringing and things were starting to get black, she felt dizzy and the next thing she felt was her body hit the cold gym floor.

"Omg Massie!" someone yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooo a cliffhanger, somewhat. Well i hope you all like this chappy ( ilove that word now) **READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE! :) **i will prolly have the next one out tomorrow. so be sure to check. Shout out to the greatest cousin ever, Kristina! :]

_Welcome to the club now _

_Everybodys up now _

_This is an emergency _

_Music is my galaxy _

_Welcome to the club now _

_everybody's up now _

_we got it going on _

_until the break of dawn _

_**-welcome to the club now; manian**_


	12. Chapter 12

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: BETTER OFF

"Omg Massie," said a farmiliar girl voice. Massie could feel people crowding around her, she tried to sit up but Massie was still in shock. She finally got the strength back to sit herself up as someone took her hand, the hand that was on top of hers was cold, rough, and strong. Massie opened her eyes and saw Blake pulling her up, Derrick grabbed Massie's hand from his and said, "I think i can take it from here." Blake shot Derrick a cold look and backed up, Massie was still somewhat unsteady when Derrick wrapped his arms around her. She felt comforted, loved and everything was better. Derrick led Massie to the bleachers as they both sat down Derriick said to Mr. Lamberti, "Is it all right if Massie and I sit out in gym class the rest of the hour, we need to talk." Mr. Lamberti nodded his head and walked away yelling for the other partners to continue. "Mass? are you okay? you really scared me back there." Derrick said looking worried. "Don't worry ill be fine i didn't have a lot of time to eat breakfast so i was just a little unsteady but its all good, you don't have to worry." Massie replied doing her best to lie. It seemed Derrick belived her cause he seemed relieved. "Derrick, im going to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face i feel a little hot." Massie said standing up slowly. "Do you want me to come with you?" Derrick asked getting up also. "Oh yeah i would so love if my boyfriend came to the ladies room with me, that would not help your tough jock image." Massie replied chuckling. "Well will you be okay to walk by yourself?" Derrick asked again sounding so serious. "Well if your that worried about me, ill ask Claire if she can walk me to the bathroom, just for you." Massie said smiling down at him. Derrick smiled back as Massie walked over to Claire, said something and they both walked out of the gym.

"Massie are you okay? What happened back there? I saw Blake!" Claire said. "Yeah im fine now, i was just i dont even know being around Blake makes me really nervous." Massie said shuddering as she said his name. "Yeah i would be too i mean Mass he really hurt you, what was it? 3 days in the hospital?" Claire asked. Tears started falling down Massies cheek as she remember the horrible memory just like it was yesterday.

**-Flashback- **

Miley and Blake were the cutest couple, going great for 1 year straight nothing could break them apart. For their one year anniversary Blake decided to take Miley to the fanciest restaurant to tell her he loved her. Things didn't go so great as planned. As Blake pulled up in Massie's driveway in his fathers car he started to get nervous knowing what three words he was going to say to Massie tonight, he hoped she felt the same way. Massie walked out her front door looking gorgeous in her Ella Moss gray cardigan sweater peeking over her white cami, adding a burst of color was her turqoise braided belt laying against her skinny dark wash true religion jeans and to top it all of was her salmon colored Jimmy Choo heels. She made her way over to Blake's car, as she got in he leaned in for a long and warm welcome kiss. "Hey gorgeous, you look beautiful tonight i don't know how i'm going to be able to eat if i'm staring at you the whole time." Blake said turning on his charm. Massie felt her cheeks getting flushed and hot, "Awe Blake your so sweet, i'm just so happy we are together on our one year anniversary!"

"Me too, you don't know how much i care for you Mass, this past year has been great." Blake said starting the car pulling out of the driveway.

"So where are we going tonight?" Massie asked excited.

"Well i thought i would take you to Sezarios, you like that place, right?" Blake said noticing Massie's smile spreading across her face. "Sezarios?! that has to be the most expensive nicest place in New York, Blake you really don't have to. I mean we can always go to McDonalds." Massie said in shock.

"Nonsense we can only have the best on the best night, We always go to McDonalds and i know as much as you like that Mass this is a big night." Blake said convincing her.

After a while of talking about how their day was going they pulled up to the restaurant valet. Blake walked around the car and opened the door for Massie then the valet parked their car. "See Mass this is going to be great, if anything your way to good for this place." Blake said grabbing her hand. "How many?" The hostess asked. "Two and we would like to be seated in the non smoking section." Blake replied. "Right this way." Mary said leading them to their table, "Someone will be with you shortly to order"

"Blake this place is so nice, how can you afford it?" Massie asked. "Well i saved up lots of chore money and weeks of cutting lawns definetly pays off, all for you" Blake said.

Both Blake and Massie ordered their food, and then it was time for dessert. "Hmmmm Blakey what should i get for dessert?" Massie asked sweetly "Well we should both get something different so we can share eachothers." Blake replied back. "Ooo i want the triple layer chocolate bumpy cake!" Massie exclaimed. "That sounds great Mass, i think i will get the mint fudge chocolate chip brownie." Blake said. Soon their dessert came and they both shared eachothers. After paying the bill Massie exscused herself to the restroom to freshen up. Blake started to pannick as he pulled the neclace he got Massie out of his pocket. He hope she liked it and loved him. "All ready to go?" Blake asked as Massie walked up to him. "Ready ready, i had a great time so far, thanks for dinner blakey." Massie said giving him a long passionate kiss. Massie loved kissing Blake she felt so safe with him, Massie loved him. The only problem was Massie had something she had to tell Blake and it couldn't wait. It would all be revealed tonight.

The valet brought Blake's car back and he opened the door for Massie to get in. Blake started driving towards their next destination. "Blake where are we going?" Massie asked curiously. "You'll see in a few minutes babe." Blake said with his hand on Massie's leg. Massie knew they were going to the beach it was right where Blake had first kissed her. Their spot, Massie pulled out her cell phone and texted her best friend Claire.

**Massie: Omg x20 Blake took me 2 sezarios! now we are going to the beach :) txt u l8tr. **

They pulled into the beach parking lot, and Massie already knew what to do when Blake was removing his shoes. They walked along the shore barefoot, hand in hand. Blake stopped suddenly and pulled something out of his pocket. "Mass i have been so nervous tonight for what i'm about to do, i love spendiing every minute with you and i wouldn't be able to live without you, i can tell you anything and you know you can count on me you have been my whole life and its time i tell you the truth." Blake paused for dramatic effect to see Massie's face, it was in shock. "I love you." Blake said placing the diamond neclace around Massie's neck. Massie brought her hand to the neclace to examine it. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, "Massie whats wrong? did i say something wrong?" Blake said looking concerned. "No you said everything perfectly and the neclace is beautiful, dinner was amazing and so are you. I love you too, i really want you to know that but this whole night is going to make what i'm about to say a lot harder." Massie said holding Blake's hand.

"What's going on?" Blake asked getting freaked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No Blake i'm not but my mom told me last week that we are moving... to Westchester." Massie said looking at her feet.

"Your only telling me this now?!" Blake said looking mad.

"Blake i'm sorry i didn't want to hurt you, we don't have to break up i just wanted you to know before the last minute." Massie said almost in tears

"Massie this is the last minute! I can't believe your going to leave me after i just poured my heart out to you, i gave you everything!" Blake said yelling now.

"Blake you have you uunderstand i never wanted to hurt you, why can't you understand?" Massie asked quietly.

"The only thing i can't understand in why you broke my heart! What am i going to do with you? My girlfriend is a bitch!" Blake said with hate in his eyes. "How can you say that? Blake i said i was sorry, why are you getting so mad?" Massie asked walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Blake said grabbing Massie's arm, hard. "Oww Blake your hurting me let me go!" Massie said struggling. "You think thats hurting you?!" Blake screamed. After saying that Massie felt Blake's fist hit her face, and soon she was on the ground with him kicking her. He punched her, kicked her, pulled some of her hair out, and much more. Blake was strong, 7 seven years of weight lifting helped with one thing. "Blake s-s-stop please." Massie wailed. This only made him hit harder, he beat her up until she couldn't move, he left her on the beach all night to lay in her pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry i didn't get update in a while my internet was down since we switch phone companies. Lots and lots of drama! Hope you like it. you people have too read my cousin Massington story called LOVE ME HATE ME! seriously read it, its amazing and review too. :) my cousin is the cooliest. hahah **READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE :) **

_the sky is falling and its early in the morning _

_but its okay somehow _

_i spilled coffee it went all over your clothes _

_i have to wear mine now _

_and i'm always always always late _

_and my hairs a mess even when its straight _

_but so what im better off everyday _

_when im standing in the pouring rain i dont mind _

_i think of you and everythings allright _

_-better off; __**ashlee simpson**_


	13. Chapter 13

LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND: OFF I GO

**in the bathroom **

"Mass..." Claire said waving her hand in front of Massie's face. Finally she snapped out of her flashback. Massie felt a shiver run down her spine just thinking of the memory. "Yeah i'm fine i just kinda dozed off, ready to go back to class?" Massie asked after splashing water on her boiling cheeks. They walked down the hall back too their gym class where Derrick, cam, Blake and Dylan all were waiting. When both Massie and Claire walked in the gym Derrick was in the corner talking to his best friend Josh Hotz and surprisingly next to them was Cam. Before Massie knew it Blake was standing right in front of her, he looked concerned. "Massie are you okay?" That was scary," Blake said.

"Yes Blake im fine, not as scary as somethings though," Massie said coldly glaring at Blake. "Mass please don't start this here, i have changed." Blake said pleading. "Blake, people don't just change over night and you knew i would be here, why did you have to choose his school?!" Massie whisper-yelled. "Because," Blake said softly.

"Because why?" Massie asked getting annoyed.

"This school is the only school with a girl as great as you in it." Blake answered.

"And whos the great girl?" Massie snapped. "It's you Mass, i still love you" Blake said with a sweet look on his face. Massie almost fainted again, before she could say anyhting else Blake's lips were on hers, and they were kissing. She almost forgot she was dating Derrick and may have kissed Blake a little too long. Just long enough for someone to snap a picture of them. _What am i doing?! _Massie thought to herself. She pulled away quickly and was tempted to slap Blake right across the face but instead she just walked away stunned. Massie looked over to where Derrick was, luckily he was still in some deep conversation probably about soccer. But another person was staring at her, shocked, proud, and happy with herself Dylan Marvil waled to where Massie was standing.

"Wow Massie one day of dating Derrick and your already cheating on him. Im sure he won't be too happy to see what i've got," Dylan said showing Massie the picture of her and Blake in a total lip lock. there wa no hiding it, Derrick would know by the end of the hour. "Dylan please its not what it looks like he kissed me!" Massie explained. "yeah well thats what they all say, i could so show Derrick this picture that is unless you do one thing." Dylan paused and continued, "If you break upp with Derrick this picture will be history and if you don't ill show him this picture and he will be breaking up with you." Dylan said smiling evily. Massie stared at Dylan for a long time. "So whats it gonna be?" Dylan asked.


End file.
